In the past several years, environmental concerns have caused a growing number of parents and other caretakers to revert to the use of cloth and/or cotton diapers rather than disposable diapers; however, in that they do not wick urine or other bodily fluids away from the skin of the wearer, rather tend to envelop the entire surface of the wearer's skin contacting the diaper with the urine or other bodily fluid. These conditions can go unnoticed for several hours or more, exposing the wearer's skin to the harsh and irritating affects of urine and other bodily fluids. A condition commonly known as "diaper rash" may result, making it especially critical that those in charge of caring for the diaper wearer are alerted to the diaper's wet condition as soon as possible, to minimize the wearer's exposure to irritating fluids.
Various treatments have been devised for minimizing diaper rash, including the application of waterproof creams and jellies to the wearer's skin. While such treatments tend to shield the wearer's skin from wetness, they have the distinct disadvantage in precluding the passage of air to the skin, generally recognized as an essential component of the healing process. Thus, it is not uncommon for diaper rash to persist in a chronic or near chronic state for several weeks and even months.
The problem is further compounded for diaper wearers who are in institutional environments, such as day care centers, mental institutions, convalescent homes, hospitals and so on, wherein a number of other diaper wearers are simultaneously cared for. As a practical matter, it is not possible for those providing care to such individuals to constantly check each and every diaper wearer on a frequent basis.
A number of attempts have been made in the past to address wet undergarments. Kelly et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,559 discloses a sensing circuit which uses an adhesive strip and clamp or pin to fasten the sensor to the diaper or the garment being sensed for wetness. The sensor includes a pair of wire electrodes running the length of the adhesive strip. One problem with this device is that the adhesive becomes less and less adherent with each application, due to the wetness of the diaper environment and/or the tendency to pick up lint, dirt, etc., which lessens adhesive strength and compromises reusability. Additionally, there is an obvious aversion to placing wire electrodes of any type in close proximity with small children. Indeed, Kelly et al. concedes that the device is not intended for small children. Kelly et al. is also inconvenient, suggesting that, the electrodes could be mounted on the cloth diaper, for example, with printed circuits on the cloth or by sewing the electrodes into the diaper. Such mounting seriously impairs the ability to reuse the device, since cloth diapers are frequently handled by diaper services and subjected to harsh chemical and/or thermal disinfectant procedures. Kelly et al. also contemplates using a faint alarm, audible only to the wearer, which of course, is of little use to an infant.
Accordingly, a significant advance in the art could be realized if a device could be developed that would alert the caretaker of the diaper wearer of a wet situation in the diaper. The apparatus must be small enough to not interfere with the wearing comfort of the diaper, yet must not be readily swallowed by the wearer, who could choke on the device. Additionally, the device must be sensitive enough to alert the caretaker as soon as possible following the diaper becoming wet.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a device for quickly signaling to those caring for a diaper wearer of the diaper becoming wet;
It is another object of the invention that the signal shall be audible and/or visual;
It is yet another object of the invention that the device can be worn comfortably and not interfere with the function of the diaper itself;
It is another object of the invention that the device in no way jeopardize the health or safety of the wearer.
These and other objects of the invention shall become more readily apparent as the following detailed description of the invention proceeds.